Rogue
by Princessfidget
Summary: Sita is living in a world just like in The Hunger Games, only they do experiments and tests and fight to survive. What will happen if they FINALLY have the courage to go rogue and turn against the scientists? Will write more if get at least 5 reviews.


1

As usual, the sun shone high in the sky, making me sweat as I ran. Howls and snarls sounded behind me. Thundering paws ran hot on my trail. The Wild Dogs chased me, hunting me down as if I were their pray. And right now, I was.

One clipped my heels and I pressed forward making myself run faster. There were about seven of them, all starting to close in.

_Get away from them_, I thought. _You're not gonna be dog meat tonight._

"She's not going her full potential," someone murmured into my earpiece.

"Just wait. Let things fall into place," someone gently said.

"Shut up," I snarled. The earpiece had been put with me since I was in this hellish place. It monitored my movements, information, health, and told me what to do. It was like having my own personal conscience in my head. Only they could answer back and hear me. Great. It's better than a conscience!

"Keep going, Sita. You'll make it out of this. I'm sure of it," the first voice said softly.

I ran faster and felt another Wild Dog snap at my heels. Pain erupted in my heel and I gritted my teeth.

Ah, what fun I have here. 'Here' is the Rogue. Basically an arena ten miles wide, full of vegetation, lakes, ponds, streams, caves and mountains. Ten other people were in this arena with me. We were all about 13, 14, and 15. All of us were experiments since birth, taken away from our small villages ruthlessly. I only remembered my mother vaguely and knew I had an older brother. I wasn't sure where he was though...

The once-called United States Empire had fallen in 2100, just as it reached its height and plummeted to what now is just North America. Right now, it was Wednesday, April seventh, 2145. Many people had gone berserk and a giant war had broken out, killing half of the world population and leaving most of the land in ruins. Some handfuls of people had broken off and evolved into small villages, while others ventured off into the wilderness, attempting to survive on their own. Even though their chances of surviving were very slim.

A Wild Dog with shear white fur lunged and clamped onto my calf. I stiffled a growl and finally stumbled, losing my speed for a split second and being brought down by the pack. Growls and snarls broke out as I was in a fury of teeth and claws. Pain blazed at my arms and lungs, venom from the Wild Dogs being injected into my veins. I fought as best as I could, connecting my fist with muzzles and pulling on ears and tails. I had to have some other defense than just my bare hands. If I kept going like this, I would die. Knife. My knife. I still had it on my belt. More venom in my shoulder. Cringing, I reached painfully to my side and gripped the knife. White teeth lunged at my face and I stabbed the knife in the muzzle. A yelp came out painfully and the voice came back.

"Wild Dogs! Away from the girl!"  
>I doubted the Dogs would understand the voice. Far as I knew, they were just dogs with brains the size of apples.<br>Snarls still came from the Dogs but they backed off a bit, but still clawed at me and occasionally snuck in a nip at me.

"Wild Dogs! ENOUGH!"  
>Howls of pain erupted throughout the pack and they edged away from me, stopping their attack completely. I cringed at the venom coursing through my veins but managed a glance at the Wild Dogs. They had collars, which I had never noticed before in my past rundowns with them. Some were on the ground, twitching with their fur standing on end.<p>

The white Dog hadn't given up on me yet. Staggering, it got up and crouched, then lunged at me. My arm reached up to block my face but I only heard a yelp. Looking over my arm, I saw the white Dog lying on the ground, convulsing.

"What the-?"  
>Footsteps came towards me, soft and agile. They've come to finally kill me. They didn't need me anymore for their tests. Would they let me see my mother before I died? No, they're too ruthless for that...<p>

"C'mon. Before they come back. Up," someone said quietly.  
>I looked up and saw a boy, probably fourteen years of age. His hair was curly and brown while he had hazel eyes, flecks of green here and there. An outstretched hand was by mine; I looked down at it and took it cautiously. My vision was hazy and my arms bleeding with traces of light blue venom all over them. I was a sorry sight.<p>

"The Wild Dogs got you, huh?"

I nodded and gripped the boy's hand tighter, feeling nauseous.

"I'm Blade."

"I'm Sita," I said quietly. He nodded and started leading us out of the clearing and that gruesome scene.

"You can put that knife away, now."

I looked down and saw I was still gripping the hilt, making my knuckles turn white. Gripping the hilt, I tucked it into my belt and kept walking, my legs and arms aching with fatigue.

"You gonna make it?"

I nodded dumbly, resisting the impulse to grit my teeth and collapse. I heard Blade sigh next to me. My head swiveled in his direction and I stared at him.

"What's your problem," I asked hastily.

He shrugged casually, still gripping my hand. "You're not gonna make it."

"I am too!"

"You're not gonna make it and you know it. Venom is oozing out of your arms."

As if on cue, pain erupted in my arms and I couldn't help but wince. Blade laughed smugly and let go of my hand. Before I knew what happened, I was swept off my feet and into a strong embrace.

"Now we'll make more time," mumbled Blade.

"Um, excuse me? I was fine walking," I protested angrily.

"Deal with it."

"Let go of me! Let go! Wild Dogs! Come back!"

Wriggling and squirming, I tried getting out of Blade's embrace. His arms tightened around me and I figured it was useless. Blade was pretty muscular for his age, perhaps from trying to survive in the Rogue all his life. I just crossed my arms and glared at him as he entered the woods.

He chuckled smugly. "I knew you'd give up sooner or later. It wouldn't be worth it to waste your energy by trying to get out of my embrace."

I just grumbled and clenched my fists as the sunlight came out of view. There were plants everywhere and trees standing tall over us. The pitter-patter of animals' footsteps echoed throughout the foliage.

My arms were burning again, sending searing pain up my arms and down my legs. I couldn't resist wincing at the searing pain. My hands clenched up again and I heard the hiss of air going through teeth.

Looking up, I saw Blade cringing at something. I looked down and realized I was gripping his shirt tightly, nails digging into his skin too.

"Sorry," I mumbled, unclenching my fists.

"It's all right. Nails being dug into my chest doesn't hurt that much." Sarcasm was basically dripping off of his tongue.

I swear that steam was pouring out of my ears now. "If you don't want to deal with me, why didn't you just give me to the Dogs? It would've been better than dealing with your sighing and complaints!"

Mustering all of the strength I had left in me, I dug my nails into his arms and heard him growl in frustration, loosening his hold on me for a split second. That was all that I need to get away. Leaping out of his arms, I stumbled and leaned against an old oak tree for support. I breathed ragged breathes as I stared down Blade.

"What the heck was that for? Do you want my help or not," he said angrily.

"I think I can do without your help for now. Thanks anyway," I say sarcastically.

"You're impossible! The one time I try to help someone, they refuse it!" Blade clenched his hands and glared at me, hazel eyes piercing mine.

"Oh really? You've never helped someone? I wonder why!"

We stared each other down for a few minutes until I huffed angrily and stormed off into the woods. Actually, more like limped off. Venom was still seeping from my cuts and I had to resist scratching my face with venom on my fingers. The venom started having its owners' desirable effect and I felt drowsy.

You see here, the venom first works its way into the bloodstream and skin, causing pain and itchiness to have it spread to more places. It courses through your veins and eventually starts to make you feel drowsy. After that stage, you pass out cold and, what I've heard and saw, you begin to dream very vividly. Sometimes you'd wake up and start hallucinating. After about a week or so, either you die from lack of food and resources or you just die from going insane. It was almost as bad at hydrophobia. No. it was worse than hydrophobia.

Footsteps followed after me, easily catching up with my. Blade was at my side and still looking irritated, but not as mad anymore.

"What, do you want," I panted.

"I'd like to help you," he said through clenched teeth," I have medicine and it can help with the wounds."

I sighed and finally gave up on running away from Blade. Taking one more stride then collapsing on the ground, I suppressed a yelp before I sunk into darkness.


End file.
